


Operation: Those Screams

by FullOfWorms



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Smut, but not really, did i mention smut, fixit/reader - Freeform, i don't understand transformers terms, kinda has a plot, smut smut smut, transformers smut, transformers x human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOfWorms/pseuds/FullOfWorms
Summary: It's a hot day at the Scrapyard and you decide to cool yourself down in the Alchemor, then smut ensues :)Also please give this boy more love he deserves it so much??
Relationships: Fixit (Transformers)/You, Fixit/Reader, fixit x reader, fixit/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Operation: Those Screams

It was a hot day in the Scrapyard, and you were looking to keep yourself cool. You groaned to yourself as your reached the Alchemor, it wasn’t as cool as you had hoped, but you trudged on. You had promised Fixit that you would watch him put the final pieces of his new project together. He was such a cute and excitable minibot, how could you say no?

“Fixit?” As soon as you called out you got a very enthused response.

“I’m in ear-rear-” a loud whack echoed off the walls, “here!” A giggle escaped your lips as you followed the sound of his voice in the back of what was left of the Alchemor. 

The orange minibot was stationed at a low metal table at the very back corner of the room, which you assumed to have been some sort of storage room. It was fairly large in size that was stuffed with presumably empty boxes. It had a few lockers lining the wall, and scattered pieces of mostly broken junk littered the floor. You tip-toed past the mess, slowly making your way to your friend. When he heard you enter he faced you with a smile, waving something in his hand. “You’re just in time (Y/N)! I thought I was going to have to start without your audience.” He teased, making you wag a finger at him. 

“No way am I missing out on this! I had to walk through the scorching heat just to get here, I’m not about to let that hard work go to waste.” You stuck your tongue at him as you approached his side. You glanced behind him, hoping to sneak a peek at what he was so excited to show you, but there was a tablecloth covering the entire table. What a clever bot. Fixit grabbed your attention once more by faking a cough into his servo.

“Now, the moment we’ve been wailing-waking-ACK! Waiting for!” He gripped the cloth and threw it to the side, allowing you to see what he has been working on for the past couple of days. He sung out a little ‘ta-da’ as he revealed a very old, but clean Atari system and Television set. All it needed was an outlet to plug into and it would be fully functional, at least, that’s what he said. 

You marveled at the system, too distracted to notice Fixit plugging the system into a nearby outlet. The TV buzzed to life and the both of you were greeted with a very pixelated game menu. The two of you looked at each other, both equally surprised and delighted that nothing had blown up just yet. Before you could process what had happened, a controller was in your hand and the game had started. 

An hour had passed and Fixit was still raring to go. You, however, were ready to jump into an ice bath. All that playing and trash talk did nothing to cool you down. Your shirt had started sticking to your skin, which made you shift uncomfortably in where you sat. God, I wish I could just take this damn thing off, you thought. Wait a minute, what’s stopping you anyway? You cast your eyes to the bot, who was clearly more interested in the game itself than you. He was just a bot, why would he care if you took your shirt off?  
“Hey, Fixit, would you mind if I took my shirt off?” You spoke meekly, but it was loud enough for him to hear. Fixit stared up at you, his face twisted in confusion for a second. He looked you up and down for a moment. You hadn’t even taken off your shirt yet, but you felt naked under his gaze that felt like an eternity, but then he finally answered. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, chipper once more and wheeling around you in a circle to spot anything out of the ordinary. 

“I’m just hot is all.” 

“And taking off your shirt would help?”

“Yeah, I hope so at least.” You fanned yourself and sighed. Since when did it get so stuffy in here? 

Fixit blinked a few times and nodded. “S-sure, go ahead, I won’t stomp-stock-” you whacked the side of his head before he could go on, “stop you!” 

You smiled and threw your shirt over your head and tossed it somewhere behind you. It helped you cool down, but only a little. A sigh passed your lips, you were finally getting some relief. A shiver snuck down your spine as an uneasiness settled upon you. Your eyes scanned the scene until they found Fixit who was sitting beside you. He was very quiet and still, as though he were in stasis. His bright blue eyes were scanning your entire body and occasionally stopping at your chest. 

Now it was your turn to ask. “Fixit, are you okay?” He let out a little yelp and turned his face toward the TV. He selected the first game he could and readied himself to dominate it. Surprised, you grabbed your own controller before you could prod him with more questions. 

“L-lets play this one!” 

The game was tense, and it lasted forever, as these kind of games tend to do. All you could focus on was Fixit and his constant staring. He would cast the occasional glance at you and turn away once you noticed him. His movements were shaky and awkward, you never expected this kind of reaction out of him. What was making him react this way? It couldn’t possibly be your shirtless figure, could it? He was a robot, he wouldn’t be even remotely attracted to fleshies, right? All these questions flooded your mind, it almost made you dizzy. Suddenly, the game chimed and announced the winner on screen. You couldn’t bring yourself to care about that at the moment though. You set the controller beside you and faced Fixit with a glare. 

When he caught your glare he shrunk into himself, as though he knew he had been had. “What's the matter, (Y/N)? Aren’t you having fun?” The genuine softness in his voice almost made you forget why you were about to chew him out, almost. Fixit sheepishly smiled and avoided looking at your face, but you weren’t having it. You reached out to grab his chin and pulled it up to have him look at you. He gasped at your touch, his face turned into a cute shade of blue as you stared him down. 

“What’s wrong, Fixit? You’ve been acting a little out of it the moment I took my shirt off. If you’re uncomfortable with this, then you should just tell me.” You pouted, finally letting go of his now warm face. 

Fixit fiddled with his servos for a moment, all the while opening and closing his mouth to speak. Finally, accepting defeat, he let out a long shaky sigh. His eyes were glued to the floor, even as he spoke in the softest voice you’ve ever heard. “I-its just… I, uh, I’ve been researching about human relationships lately, and the results have been very um… Interesting.” 

Your eyes grew wide at the realization. “You watched porn?” You spoke dumbly, but it was all you could muster at the moment. This cute, innocent robot, sat and watched human porn? For ‘research’? The scene itself was something you never thought you would have to think about.

He waved his servos in front of his face in defense, his face was now a complete shade of deep blue that you’ve never seen before. “I-I never intended to find such things! I-it was a complete antidote-acetone,” he whacked the side of his head hard enough to cause it to make a complete 360 spin, “accident! I promise!” His voice quivered as though he was about to cry, which shocked you. He was ashamed of himself. 

Fixit once again shrunk into himself, trying to make himself as small as possible as he spoke. “Just seeing you in that state, (Y/N), like those women in the videos, it made me…” He cleared his throat and turned his head away in shame. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have acted that way.” 

Without thinking, you reached out for him and gingerly touched his shoulder. He yelped, not expecting this type of reaction from you, but he didn’t pull away. You knelt down to his level with a small smile. This poor minibot must have been going through hell and back inside his own head, you couldn’t help but feel a little bad for the fella. 

“It’s okay, Fixit, really. Lots human look at that stuff everyday! Hell, even I have…” Your voice wavered at the last sentence, but your friend’s feelings were at stake damnit! “Besides, if I was in your position, that is, being on an alien planet with little to no knowledge of the species, I think I’d be curious about that sort of thing too.” 

Fixit’s face beamed, but his blush never left. “Really?” He asked in child-like wonder. “Do you… Like watching it?” 

Your breath hitched at the question, although it was on topic, it still caught you off-guard. But, you figured it wouldn’t hurt to answer, this was going to turn out to be an entire discussion about your species and what riles them up, then going over the birds and the bees and the miracle of life, or so you thought. ((You were WRONG)).

“Um,” you cleared your throat, “y-yes, I do. Do you?” Dumb question, of course he wouldn’t. He was an entirely different species that ‘performed’ in an entirely different way. Before you could go on a tangent his answer interrupted your thoughts. 

“Yes.”

It was a plain, simple answer, but it made you blush like mad. The thought of Fixit enjoying himself as he watched human’s make love made your heart skip a beat. And the way he said answered, he spoke as it was matter-of-factly, as though it was quite obvious to all those around him. Upon seeing your reaction, Fixit grew bold and blurted out another shocking question. 

“Do you like performing those acts?” 

A sudden heat pooled into your panties. You hadn’t been intimate with someone in… forever. It’s been far too long since your last hook-up. Your voice was nowhere to be found as you were stuck in your head thinking about the last time you were satisfied. You nodded at Fixit’s question, hardly aware that he was slowly inching closer to you. 

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut, but neither of you wanted it to leave anytime soon. You were too deep into this mess, you were going to see it through whether the turn out flops or not. 

You swallowed hard and tried to get those dirty thoughts out of your head, but your efforts were fruitless. You lock eyes with your friend, and see that he was having the same problem. His face was flushed, you could hear his vents whirring and struggling to cool him down. He had a hungry look in his eyes, a deep desire for something both of you wanted, needed. 

Your chest heaved as your heat grew stronger and stronger with each passing second, and before you knew it, you were rubbing your legs together in an effort to get some relief. You dared to follow Fixit’s eyes, which you found were dead set on your chest. He watched the rise and fall of your breasts, his eyes scanned their shape and followed the beads of sweat that slowly rolled down your body. You voice found its way back to you and you quickly broke the silence. 

“Would you like to try some of those things you saw in the videos?” You asked, your voice barely above a whisper. 

Fixit didn’t even flinch at the question and instead put his servo on your hand tenderly, finally looking you in the eyes. “Would that be alright, (Y/N)?” 

You nodded and lunged at him, not standing to be still for a minute longer. You gripped his shoulders and kissed him deeply. He was stunned, but kissed back once he regained his composure. His arms were around you in an instant which pulled your body flushed against his own. You moaned into his mouth as he licked at your bottom lip. Damn, what video did he learn that from? Before you could grant him access, you pulled back. 

“S-sorry! I couldn’t stop myself-” he hushed you with a sweet kiss and replied before you could go back to apologizing.

“Do not worry, I’m just as eager as you are.” He spoke gleefully and attacked your lips once more.

You moaned as he slipped his glossa past your lips, happily darting his tongue across yours. When you moved your tongue to match his movements you could feel his shudder under your fingers and hear the occasional whimper escaping him. You smiled into the kiss, content with knowing that you were absolutely blowing his mind with your actions, but the real fun had yet to start. Your lungs burned a lack of air and you forced yourself to pull away from him, but you were glad that you did so. Fixit’s blue eyes were glazed over in a lustful daze, his face plate was warm to the touch as he struggled to compose himself. His inner vents sputtered at the sight of your flushed face and he couldn’t help but let out a tiny moan at the sight of your disheveled figure. He was eager to get back to work on you, but you had one thing left to do first. 

Your fingers flew to your remaining clothes and you flung them somewhere behind you. Fixit’s attention was solely on your body as his bright, wide eyes scanned every inch of you. His mouth hung open, his brain too fried to even think about shutting it. The way he marveled at you made you feel hot, sexy, confident, you hoped that he’d look at you just the same when the fun ended. You kissed him once more and his servos were upon you once more. He pressed himself against your groin, hard enough that you could feel the vibrations of his vents on your womanhood. Another moan escaped you, and this time Fixit was the one to pull away. 

“Primus, I love the noises you make.” He churred, pressing kisses down your neck. As his lips neared your breasts he hesitated. “I want to hear them all!” He announced as he placed his mouth on your pert nipple. You gasped as he sucked and grazed his teeth on your soft flesh. “Yes, just like that, I want to hear more!” He continued his abuse on your breasts. He sucked, licked and gently bit what he could, he turned into a completely different bot. With each moan and groan you sung Fixit would move to another part of your breast, but not before leaving the lightest of hickies on your skin. When he felt he’s done enough, he gave you one last kiss on your numb lips. You felt as though you were on fire. Every kiss he left sent a surge of excitement coursing through you, it was sickenly addicting. You gasped as he picked you up, you had no idea he was that strong. A moment later you were on one of the storage boxes you had seen earlier. Why did he move you up there? Before you could ponder on that last thought, Fixit placed his head between your legs. 

His eyes found yours, and you could see the absolute want behind them. Still in his dazed look, he moved closer to your core, finding it slick and dripping with your arousal. He looked in awe at the sight, marveling at the fact that he did that to you, only him. Before you had the chance to cheekily shut your legs, Fixit dove in with his glossa. You yelped out of surprise, but it slowly turned into a melting moan. His glossa slid along your slit and lapped at your hole, he happily tasted whatever juices you had. Your fingers dug into the box as your legs shook, you were dangerously close to climax. As your hips bucked you tried to keep yourself in control, you didn’t want the fun to end just yet. However, Fixit had the great idea of remembering one of the most important pieces of foreplay. His glossa reached your clit and lapped at it gingerly, and that set you off. You screamed Fixit’s name and tossed your head back in pleasure. Your hips spasmed as your rode out your intense orgasm. Once your body stopped convulsing, you sighed and looked down at Fixit. If his eyes were any wider they might have popped out right then and there. 

You swore you saw stars in his eyes as he spoke. “That was amazing, (Y/N)!” His faceplate was covered in your juices, but he simply did not care. He smiled up at you handsomely and you gave him a sleepy smile in return, but a question nagged at your brain. 

“We’re not done yet, are we?” Your voice dropped into a whisper, not wanting to embarrass yourself if he didn’t want to continue. 

“It doesn’t have to end here.” His eyes flicked down at the ground and you followed his gaze. A panel that you hadn’t noticed before was slightly ajar, but what could possibly be behind it? Your heart skipped a beat after thinking about what was to come. You swallowed hard, readying yourself for the finale. 

“Take me, Fixit.” 

Fixit blinked a few times and smiled at your answer. He quickly positioned himself and placed his servos on your hips. His digits gently squeezed your flesh nervously. But that nervousness was cast aside as his lower panel opened, revealing a nicely thick spike. It was slick and shiny metallic silver decorated with what you could only call blue race stripes trailing from the tip of his spike all the way down to the panel. It was long too, but the thickness is what scared you. It’d certainly fill you up without much effort. 

The tip of his spike prodded at your entrance, letting your slick lube it up. Fixit let out a shaky moan into the crook of your neck as he continued to rub his spike along the length of your womanhood. You groaned with him, excited for what's to come. He whimpered your name and brought his face to yours. He looked you over, double checking if this is what you truly wanted. You smiled and kissed him, that was the reassurance he needed. He stole a kiss and slid into you, making you yelp onto his lips. He wasn’t fully inside you yet, but the tip alone made you want to lose yourself all over again. Fixit moaned loudly with you as his breath left his body at the new sensation.  
A minute had passed, and you were now used to his size. You wrapped your legs around him and pulled him deeper into you, catching him off guard. He yelped and pushed himself fully inside of you at an impossibly slow speed. Once you felt him completely inside of you you let out the breath you had been holding. You whimpered his name, letting him know that you were ready for movement. He nodded and slid out of you until only his tip was inside of you. He waited a moment to regain his senses, then slipped into you again. After repeating the same process for a minute or two, he began to take things to the next level. With each thrust he gained speed, and you could only encourage it. The slaps of metal and flesh deafened you, but you made sure to scream above the noise. The work between your hips bucking and his servos slamming you onto his spike made you see stars, and you were sure that Fixit was seeing the same thing. His lips were busy nibbling and moaning at your nipples, enjoying his time with your breasts again. He managed to speak between kisses and hickies.

“That's it (Y/N), keep making those noises. Primus, you feel incredible- I’ve never felt anything like it!” Your only replies were hums and wails of ecstasy, not that he minded though. The familiar sensation was bubbling inside you again, and you were welcoming it with open arms (legs).

“Oh, god, Fixit! I’m-” The sentence was finished with a moan, but Fixit understood what you meant. He released his lips from your breasts and moved them to your neck, giving them the same treatment. He licked and bit and peppered you with kisses that made your heart flutter as he plunged himself into you over and over. He whispered praises into your ear, telling you how good you felt, how amazing he thought you were, how he had never thought he’d get this chance with you, how utterly lucky he was. All you could do was buck and whimper, your mind too numb to process how to respond to his sweet words. Suddenly, your left hip felt cold as his servo was moved from it. He slid his digits down to your womanhood, teasingly circling your clit. 

“(Y/N), please, let me hear you scream.” With that, he pressed his digit against your clit, rubbing it softly, and you were done. You howled out your pleasure as you came on his spike. Your tight womanhood made Fixit groan loudly as he pulled out in time to release his transfluids onto your stomach. With each spurt of his release he whimpered your name, holding onto you for dear life. Once the static in your head cleared you wrapped your arms around the minibot, kissing him tenderly. 

******  
BONUS

You: Why were you researching human relationships anyway?  
Fixit: To figure out how to court you  
You: So you fucked me?  
Fixit: THAT WAS NOT THE INTENTION

**Author's Note:**

> Aha notice how I didn't have the poor bot stutter as he's doing the do? Personally I don't think he would, because you know, he's busy focusing on something else **Lenny Face**


End file.
